Hogwarts Early Times
by Cherie Danielle
Summary: This is the start of a story based on the interactions of a roleplay site. I do not own the name of Hogwarts or the setting of the school.


THE BEGINNING

Most people would not consider this to be quite a story. It is merely a recollection of events and people; a Captain's Log if you will. There is no real order to drama in school so it will be noted as the events occurred. Getting strongly voted out of a respectable school in France called Beauxbatons, was the starting point of this kaleidoscope of lies, hearbreaks, and scandals. Griffin Marie Skewart looked upon the grounds of her second chance at learning the in's and out's of the Wizarding World and could not help but feel defeated. Griffin Marie was once again alone at a new school with very little word from her father; who was Lord knows where.

Griffin Marie was sorted into the house of Ravenclaw. Ravenclaws were set apart due to their ready minds and attraction to learning. Griffin Marie found her way to her dorm, settled in and it was surprise she saw no other life in her particular house. Griffin Marie was also to her surprise made a prefect of Ravenclaw, she was given authority and couldn't help but smile about it. She had believed that her being removed from her former establishment of schooling was going to haunt her no matter what part she played in this world of Wizardry.

_August 21__st__ of 2006_

_I now understand why things are so dead around here. Term is yet to officially start, I am here _

_about two weeks early. Figures my father would do this to me, force me to spend my_

_last weeks of summer in a empty school rather than at my grandparent's house in the Muggle World. I wish he would be more honest with me and tell me things straight-forward. _

_I wish he wouldn't treat me like a child and try to protect me from the nature of humanity, Muggles and Wizards alike. Magic doesn't set us that far apart from Muggles. I do not understand why people of magic like to think it does, it really doesn't at all._

_I met two girls today. I went searching for something to do at 4 o'clock this morning. _

_I found myself in the Great Hall, and walked over to two girls at the Slytherin Table._

_They both believed I had nerve do approach them, I agree with them completely._

_I took the time to read up on the houses in the Library. I figured, if I am going to be playing an active role in this school, I might as well know its history. The girls I met are named Natalie and Isabel. Natalie is testy and looked down upon me due to being in Ravenclaw, she's a Slytherin, they tend to think they're better than other wizards due to blood purity. They also have a sly manner. They're the cleverest of foes.Natalie hates her cousin for some reason and her aunt is the Headmistress of this school, that comes with a lot of expectation. This makes me slighty happy that I have a lack of family members in the Magic World. Isabel, resides in Gryffindor, the bravest of us, I have no real comment on if she is infact a brave soul and someone to look up to. I believe I will find this out soon enough._

_I miss my grandparents, I want to go live with them permenately. I am sick of nannies and eating dinners alone. I wish Caden were here, he would know how to fix things._

_He always knows how to make me happy and keep me going._

REVEALING THE VEELA WITHIN

Griffin Marie had also met a young man named, Mathew Black, their friendship seemed to be a promising one. Mathew was Izzy's brother and he was sweet and always quick to defend anyone who was in need of it. Aside from the fact that Matt was in fact a bit overly intouched with his emotions, she liked him very much. Griffin Marie found speaking to Mathew to be simple and always pleasant, they were really able to connect on a level she had recognized from a prior friendhip. Griffin Marie kept her fingers crossed and hoped and wished that Matt would end up being one of her best friends.

Griffin had also met a girl named Kira Dugger, this girl seemed to be very critical of Griffin Marie right from the start. Kira was judging Griffin Marie based on the fact she was sorted into Ravenclaw and did not seem to like her very much.

JOSEPH AND THE LAKE

Griffin Marie had come across a number of people throughout the time she had been on Hogwart's Grounds. Griffin Marie noticed she had been one of the nicer people of the group that had now become her friends. There was one person who stood out to her though, Joseph Delano. Joseph was infact a rude, on guard daily prick, however Griffin Marie was able to sense that there was more to him than what met the eye. There was a deeper aspect to him that no one knew of, there had to be secrets he was keeping hidden. Everyone had secrets, Joseph was no exception to this fact. But for Griffin Marie knowing his secrets was more important than learning about anyone else's secrets, for now at least.

Griffin Marie was quite skeptical when it came to Joseph Delano however. As much as she had wanted to believe that there was a nice, pleasant side to him she couldn't help but doubt herself. Griffin had found herself spending time with Joseph and in her best efforts trying to get to know the REAL him. Although, he was resistant this did not shake her persistance. Griffin had decided that she was going to stick it out no matter how long it was going to take.

_August 26 of 2006_

_I spent time talking with Joseph today on the Lawns. We got in a conversation about personality dictating the beauty of a person. I was pleased to hear his view on this topic._

_However, he was quick to say Isabel was not attractive mainly due to her personality._

_Joseph unfortunately saw himself as a hideous person as well, despite Griffin's best efforts to convince him other wise, she failed._

_I had hoped to show Joseph how beautiful he was by taking pictures of him. _

_We got into conversation throughout this photo session, _

_but I could not help to note that there seemed to be things he was still hiding from me. _


End file.
